the return
by Dreaming eyes wide open
Summary: this is the next chapter to superstar   bellas famous and loving it until edward and the cullens return will she forgive them or push them away   i suck at summarys but give it a try   P.S YOU MUST READ MY FIRST STORY SUPERSTARR TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEING


Superstar 2 by miss cullen 2010

hay everyone this is the next chapter of superstar read and review :)

and yes i own twilight no matter what bella said

bella: didnt u learn from last time Stephanie Meyer owns everything

me: i do i do I DO

bella: no you don't sm does

me: fine :( but i do own this story so :p To you bella

Bella: ok

p.s you must read my first story first or youll have no idea whats going on!.

previoulsy...

_**'bella we're leaving**_

_**your not good for me**_

_**i dont want you'**_

_I replayed his heart breaking words_

_again processing every detail_

_as i laid in our medow curled into a ball, grasping at the hole that __**he **_

_was the only thing left of him he had been into my room and stolen my lullabye cd and all pictures of us and __**them **_

_i closed my eyes _

_the look of devastation and unsurness planted on his flawless face danced on my eye lids _

_how could __**he**__ how could __**they**_

_without even a goodbye_

_crack i heard it come from behind _

_unthinkingly i turned only to see _

_"victoria" i screeched as i srambled to get up_

_"so the cullens left you here alone" i winched at the name i couldnt bear _

_to hear the names of the vampires who broke my heart and my life_

_"mabey" i said defensibly_

_"well in that case i wont kill you in some ways"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"five minutes bell" peter our directer manger dresser, called

"ok" my first concert i couldnt describe the thrill of this i stood up

strating his my purple pladed dress im wearin with black tights and sliver shoes my hair in down with a large black bow

i sighed if only _they _could see me

esme and carlisle would be so proud

emmett would be craking stupid jokes about not falling over on stage and alice would be going on and on about how great i look in my dress even roaslie would be happy for me and _him_

NO i will never think of them im happy i think

"bell earth to bell" i was suddenly snapped out of my thorught by a very unpaitent looking jayden "oh sorry i was..i was thinking" she just gave me an understanding look and walked towards the door "coming she shouted over her shoulder

i ran after

"bella bella bella bella" was all i could hear as i walked towards the stage i loved when the crowd cheeried my name

"ok show time" the cheers got louder as we got on stage "how are you alaska"

screams were my only response

"ok im gonna sing you all a new song i wrote that goes out to the guy ill never forget"

_once upon a time i belive it was a tuesday when i caught your eye we caught onto something i hold on to the night you looked me in the eye and told you loved me where you just kidding cos it seems_

_to me this thing is breaking down we almost never speak i dont feel welcome _

_baby what happend please tell me cos on second we were perfect now your half eay out the door_

_(taylour swift-forever and always _

_i do no own it_

_im not going to put the whole song because i dont wanna bore u with what u probaly already know )_

as i finished the song my eyes scaned the audience then i saw the one thing i never never thourght id see again

the cullens sitting in the second row looking at me in complete shock how could this be happeing

but the show must go on.

Edwards pov

bella my bella famous i couldnt belive it and that song _forever and always _

i left her heart broken

_"edward _" carisles thourght entered my head "_listen don't do anything drastic ok leave her she looks happy let her be" _

he was right but i had to talk to her just one more time

"edward don't i saw you going to see her she dos'ent want to see you" i looked at my angels face once more she stared at me anger and unforgivness flickerd i her eyes

i couldnt stand it i hurt her and she will never forgive me and i dont blame her

i rose from my seat and swiftly walked out my family right behind me.

As i reached the parking lot i broke down in dry sobs

"edward its ok shh shh calm down" esme try to settle me as jasper sent soothing waves to me how can i be calm bella

will never forgive me

"edward" i heard a angel like voice come from behind i turned to see...

Dun dun dun

love it hate wanna marry it jks lolz

remeber

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

-teisha xoxo

p.s check out my other story love bite

bye xoxo


End file.
